Jade West
"My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the puzzle." -- Jade in Ice Cream for Ke$ha Jade West is one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series "Victorious." She's seems to be very goth and very punk. She can be very mean and possessive of her boyfriend, Beck Oliver and gets jealous easily. This attitude may have a connection to her father as Tori described him as cold and judgmental in Wok Star. She has a thing for scissors and other weird things such as a lump of fat (Rex Dies), monkey fur, (Freak the Freak Out) and blood (Tori Gets Stuck). She is an actress, scriptwriter (wrote and produced Well Wishes), and singer (Sung the song Give It Up with Cat). Her best friend is Cat Valentine and is good friends with André Harris. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Appearance *'Eye Color': Blue-Green *'Hair Color': Brown (Season 1); Dyed Black (Season 2) *'Trademark': Piercings and Streaks on Hair Jade is a brunnette with blue-green eyes with the height of 5'7''.'' Jade has a Goth style, as she is often seen wearing black nail polish, black clothes, and black accessories (which include a gears of war bag), and has a rather dark outlook on life. She also has two piercings one on her left eyebrow and one on her nose. Jade has a star tattoo on her right inner arm and has gotten another one (Beck mentions that "Jade's getting her new tattoo" in a video on TheSlap.com, "Tori Takes Requests #2). Jade also has multiple streaks in her hair, which change from time to time in color but mostly they are blue. Personality Even though she might be described as a "mean girl," she fits more of the role of a "bad girl". She is somewhat mean, and rudely frank to many people. She is easily jealous when it comes to her boyfriend of two years, Beck. She is shown to be possessive of him. Yet, Beck seems to be the only one able to calm her down and make her somewhat polite and nice to other people ("Beggin' on Your Knees"). She often gets props for her hard work at performing. She has a macabre sense of humor, as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies. Jade hates many things for various reasons . She writes that she hates spring because of the allergies (among other reasons) which shows that she may have pollen allergies. She also seems to have very subtle ways of revenge. About *Her favorite Hollywood Arts teacher is Mr. Sikowitz according to TheSlap. *She said in her profile video that if someone makes her seriously angry "...I won´t get in a fight with you, but I will retaliate in a way they'll make you sad for a LOOONG time." *In "Stage Fighting," a girl who accidentally threw a cup of water at her begged her: "Please don´t destroy me socially!" This implies Jade is rather high on the social hierarchy of Hollywood Arts. *It shows when she says things like blood is "cool" and it's "really funny" when a monster in a movie rips out a girls eyes. *In "Survival of the Hottest," Jade claims she doesn't sweat. She sweats for the first time ever when they are all stuck in Beck´s RV with temperatures of 110 degrees and starts to cry afterward. It is assumed she hasn't sweat since this. *In "Wi-Fi in the Sky", it is shown she has a collection of butterflies and several things in jars in her room. One may be the lump of fat she got from a doctor in "Rex Dies", it came from a cab drivers back. *Jade seem to be rebellious towards her parents (like in Wok Star, he told her to get rid of her piercing in which she says no and in her profile video on the Slap, her mother did not allow her to get her face pierced but she did anyway). *In "Cat's New Boyfriend" she makes Tori feel awkward whenever Daniel and Cat are around acting lovey-dovey. She may have been trying to show Tori how she felt in the Pilot when Tori kissed Beck. *Jade is an extremely talented singer which was made apparent in the episode "Freak the Freak Out" when she sang a duet with Cat in a karaoke contest. Although Jade has a dark personality, she doesn't like being thought of as "scary" or "freaky" as shown in A Film by Dale Squires and Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *Her locker is colored in black with multiple kinds of scissors pasted on it. Relationships with Other Characters Beck Oliver "You love me again." --- Jade to Beck (2008-present; current Boyfriend) Beck is Jade's boyfriend of over two years, over whom she is very protective. She doesn't like him talking to or flirting with people (mostly just other girls) who she does not know and has trust issues with him. This sometimes irritates Beck; he once deleted his account on TheSlap.com because Jade kept spamming him and "freaking out" but rejoined after she promised to stop. She has not done this since he re-joined showing she can make compromises and does really love him. Her obsession is made apparent in the pilot, when she sees Tori wiping coffee off of Beck's shirt and misinterprets the action as flirting. Though Jade is usually the one to show love in the relationship, the couple are shown to be mutually in love on multiple occasions such as when Beck says "I never stopped loving you". She dumps Beck briefly in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, but has second thoughts about it and quickly wants him back. She goes through a short state of depression when Beck doesn't take her back, even resorting to help from her frienemy, Tori. At the end of the same episode, they rekindle their relationship and they are still dating. Beck also clearly loves to tease and rile up Jade, either by making her jealous or letting her get carried away by her own theories. Such as in Wi-Fi in the Sky when he doesn't tell her his cheerleader neighbor is only 9 years old. Jade claims he does this all the time. In an interview Elizabeth Gillies said "He tends to control her. As tough as Jade is, without being aggressive or controlling he can get her to do anything. He'll just say 'calm down' and she listens to him." Beck seems to be the only one Jade will listen to. (Seen when he gives her a timeout in Beggin' on Your Knees and she obeys.) In Beck's profile video on theSlap.com, Jade states that they've been dating for two years and been exclusive for a year and a half. Jade seems to show a softer side when she and Beck are alone, which has been seen on some of their videos on The Slap. Jade seems to be meaner and get into fights with Tori more often when Beck is not there with her. (See: Bade). Tori Vega "If you help me, maybe I'll like you..." ''----'' Jade to Tori in Jade Dumps Beck (2010-present; Frenemy) Jade appears to have had an open rivalry with Tori ever since the first episode where Tori spilled coffee on Beck's shirt and tried to clean it. As of episode 3, Stage Fighting, they seem to be developing a possible friendship, though she still displays a dislike for Tori. In the next episode, The Birthweek Song she gives Tori coffee she found in the garbage and says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." Despite saying this, Jade comes to Tori when she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck, and asks for her advice. In Freak the Freak Out, Jade tries to use Tori to defeat two stuck-up girls at the Karaoke Dokie, after she and Cat were banned from performing, indicating that regardless of her hostility toward her, she regards Tori as a worthy performer. As of now, they seem to be considered 'frienemies'. In Wok Star, Tori helps Jade produce a play she wrote herself to impress her dad. When her dad admits that Jade's play was excellent, Tori and Jade hug, signaling that the two are now considered friends. In Beck Falls for Tori, Jade helps Tori fall by pushing her off a building. In Tori Gets Stuck, Jade tries relentlessly to steal Tori's role as Suzy in Steamboat Suzy. In Prom Wrecker, Tori plans her prome on the same day as Jade's play "Clowns Don't Bounce" by accident, so Jade seeks revenge and tries to ruin Tori's prome. Eventually, Jade's plan backfires. (See: Jori) Cat Valentine "You can have some oatmeal now. ''Pick yourself some up on the way over here....." ---Jade to Cat on TheSlap '(2008-present; Best Friend)' Jade and Cat are very close friends despite their very opposite personalities. They seem to love each other like sisters. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile towards Cat than towards most people (Even though she did once say "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat saying "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard do you think they'd live?" and in A Film by Dale Squires she uses the fact that she's acting as an excuse to slap Cat's face). Even though Cat unintentionally electrocutes Jade in "Rex Dies", Jade is shown as not being extremely upset by it. In the episode Survival of the Hottest, they hug, which implies that they're very good friends. In Freak the Freak Out, they sing the song "Give It Up" together. Jade and Cat often comment on each others boards on TheSlap. (See: Cade) André Harris "''And.... that's for you." ---Jade to Andre in Beck's Big Break (2008-present; Friend) Jade doesn't seem to have a problem with André. They have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. They eat at the same table and talk amongst the same group of people. She does get annoyed by André from time to time, as shown in Beck's Big Break when she is annoyed by him when he is playing music on his keyboard, so she knocked the batteries out of it. On the other hand they seem to be pretty nice to each other, as seen in The Diddly-Bops was among the others to try and console André about losing his record deal. She even pulls Rex's arm off for joking about his situation. In Jade Get's Crushed Andre develops a crush on Jade. (see Jandré) Sinjin Van Cleef "Walk away." ---Jade to Sinjin (2010-present; Enemy) Sinjin has a massive crush on Jade, but she dislikes him very much. In "Jade Dumps Beck," when Sinjin heard that Jade dumped Beck, Sinjin told her, "Want one (boyfriend)?" Jade responded, "Walk away." and he did so quickly. Also, when the news of Jade and Beck splitting spread, Sinjin and his friend made an attempt to sit with her at lunch, until Jade merely (and loudly) said, "no" and the two walked away. In "Tori the Zombie", Jade said his mother gave birth to the wrong thing. Sinjin was also shown to be in Jade's house, obviously without permission much to Jade's annoyance in "Wi-Fi in the Sky". On TheSlap, he talks about Jade and even writes her poems. This may show he has an unhealthy obsession with her. In Wok Star he helped her with set design. When he tried to talk to her about different kinds of moss to use for the set, she just said "It looks like your hair." and he said "Thanks." He then continued to speak to Jade, which annoyed her and she commanded him to "Go." Before she even finished the word he took off running, showing he always does what she says. Tori said it made pee run down his leg. In a video on "The Slap" Sinjin made a puppet of him and Jade. He acted as if Jade was in love with him and wanted to dump Beck so she could go out with him. Jade walkes into the room to see Sinjin and calmly tells him that is not okay. (See: Sade) Trina Vega "No one likes you!" ---Jade shouting to Trina, as shown twice in Survival of the Hottest (2008-present; Enemy) Jade has barely interacted with Trina so far, but she appears to hate her. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina gives her a flier advertising her one-woman show. Jade responds by crumpling up the flier and stuffing it down Trina's shirt. In Survival of the Hottest Jade yells bluntly to Trina twice that no one likes her. Also, when Tori asked Jade what she thought she should get Trina for her birthday, she replied wittingly "talent", making it clear that she doesn't think Trina has any talent, which is probably what most people would say in the matter. She finds Trina's accident in Who did it to Trina? hilarious, and even records it and posts it online. (See: Trade) Robbie Shapiro "What, and ruin the chances of him being a normal person? Yeah, that'd be real tragic." ---Jade to Tori, talking about Robbie in Rex Dies (2008-present; Frenemy) Jade has been shown to dislike Robbie, and torture him. She has insulted him and Rex a couple of times, even tearing off Rex's arm with a smirk. In "Survival of the Hottest" Jade forces Robbie to give her his water because she is hot and thirsty. She was elated to have Rex die, even with the emotional trauma it would cause Robbie, in "Rex Dies". However her reason was so that Robbie could get over Rex and finally become normal, possibly meaning, in her own way, she cares about Robbie's mental health. They are seen to be at least friendly acquaintances in "The Diddly-Bops" when Jade compliments Robbie on his song about broken glass, the only character to agree with him on it by saying "I like it". In "Wok Star" he shows some compassion for her regarding her play, and confusion at her ways of dealing with stress (i.e. cutting up a trash can). Yet, he joins in on the plan to make Jade's play better for the opening act. On TheSlap.com Jade comments: "Caught myself singing along to Robbie/Rex's song, Forever Baby. What is wrong with me? I don't even know who I am anymore!" (see Rade) Erwin Sikowitz "Ah, Jade, so... young and... feminine." ---Sikowitz, talking about Jade as shown in Helen Back Again (2008-present; Teacher) Jade claims that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher in her video profile on TheSlap, and mostly participates in his activities. Sikowitz doesn't really have a relationship with her, although he calls her to be in an improv scene in the Pilot and randomly calls on her to be in a Drive-By Acting Exercise, which annoyed her but she did it anyway. Jade was also part of the Diddly-Bops, a children group that Sikowitz put together for his roommate's son's birthday party. Jade was also the first to comment about Sikowitz's TheSlap page. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Jade is the first to volunteer to go to Sikowitz's house. (See: Jikowitz) Trivia *Jade never sweats until the temperature reaches about 107 degrees. She has only ever sweated once. *Jade has mentioned in The Diddly-Bops that she has a grandfather whose nose got 'blown off in the war'. *Jade's father (who appeared in Wok Star) reportedly hates all things having to do with performing, and thinks they are stupid. She claims that he hates her guts, and does not seem to interact with him very often, as when they chat after her play they share only a few awkward words. He does not seem to smile or laugh, and Jade remarks that she has never seen him like anything else before. *Jade's screen name is ScissorLuv. This fits her, because she is often seen with scissors. *The streaks of color in her hair change frequently in Season 1. *She has two tattoos (only one is visible: a star on her right forearm) and two visible piercings. *Jade gets very jealous very easily when her boyfriend, Beck, talks about or interacts with a girl she doesn't know or girls in general. *Jade has a "Gears of War" bag, referring to the video game. *Jade makes a video series of things she hates and the list is quite long. *On TheSlap, Beck captions a picture stating that Jade never smiles. However, she smiled a little on a couple videos on TheSlap.com. *Jade has never been seen with different-colored eyelashes on-screen. *Jade's locker is covered in pairs of scissors, and is next to Robbie's locker. *Jade has a black purse made out of monkey fur. *Jade is a masochist, as she was disappointed that the feet smoothing wouldn't hurt her, wanted Tori to slap her with a sausage (Cat's New Boyfriend), said she would love it if she exploded (Survival of the Hottest), and was disappointed that getting a haircut didn't hurt (post from theslap.com). She has posted "This is a crisis. My day's completely ruined. Just found out that song "Killing Me Softly" is actually a really sweet song." (on theslap.com). Also, in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, she said "This is actually causing me pain, and not the good kind." *Jade probably likes blood because in Freak the Freak Out, Cat asked Tori what was on her arm, and when Tori said it was Trina's blood, Jade said, "Cool," with fascination. Also, in Tori Gets Stuck Jade says to take a lot of blood from Tori and send whatever they don't use to her house. *Jade's relationship with Beck is similar to the relationship of Lucy and Brett in 13 the Musical (a now closed Broadway musical), which happened to star Elizabeth Gillies as Lucy and Ariana Grande as Charlotte. *Although she is never described as completely evil, Jade can be described as the show's villain/antagonist. *Jade was called a 'gank' three times in the episode "Freak the Freak Out" by Tori, Andre, and Mr. Sikowitz. It was implied that Beck thinks she is one too, since when Andre said "She can be a gank" he replied, "You have no idea". *In Rex Dies, Jade wanted to keep a fatty lump that a doctor had removed from a cab driver's back. This shows she has a lot of interests that are considered to be weird by some people, as Beck asked her, "Why would you want that?" to which she replied, "I like to look at it." *Jade hates the colors yellow (said in The Wood ) and pink (said on The Slap). *According to The Wood, it is shown that Jade Tori knows how to speak and sing the song "Forever Baby" in Spanish when she and Tori push Festus home in a wheelbarrow. *In Jade Dumps Beck, Jade says her favorite tropical fruit is the mango. *In A Film by Dale Squires, Jade actually said she felt bad when André's cousin attacked Dale on national TV, after he gave credit to the group for the short film. *As of Season 2, Jade has lost all her multi-colored streaks and has a large blue streak on the right side of her head. Her hair is darker, her eyebrows are thinner, her eye makeup is toned down a lot, and she also has a slight tan compared to previous episodes where she is noticeably pale. According to Liz Gillies, this was because she felt she needed a tan after finding herself pale in a bikini in Survival of the Hottest, but the producers got a little ahead of themselves. *Jade has a similar personality to Sam from iCarly, both of them being mean. They also both hate the word "panties". Although Sam is physically violent, while Jade is mentally violent. *She also appears to have a liking for butterflies, based on the fact that she has a collection of butterflies in her room, and has been shown to have a black notebook with pink butterflies on it. *Jade often impersonates Tori with a Judy Garland accent and a faux sweet voice. *As said in The Wood, Jade doesn't like onions on pizza. *Jade loves to drink coffee and drinks it black with two sugars. She is often seen holding a cup of it at the beginning of an episode. *Jade is a brunette with blue eyes. *It's said in Ice Cream for Ke$ha that Jade had a bad childhood. *It's also said in Ice Cream for Ke$ha that Jade's favorite toy when she was a child was a hammer. *In Wok Star Jade shows a nice, respectful attitude towards Mrs. Lee until she tries to change Jade's play and ideas. This shows Jade can be completely hostile-free towards people until they tick her off. *Jade likes scaring babies (mentioned in Tori Gets Stuck). *Jade serves as the primary antagonist of Season 2 in a few of the episodes; this is a first for a Schneider series. *Jade loves hot tubs/jacuzzi because they feel like she has been kidnapped by witches and they are using her to make human soup, according to the crossover. *She hates birthdays, except her own. She said that it was her birthday on July 26th. Liz Gillies (the actress who plays Jade) also was born on July 26th. *Jade hates many things, most of which are harmless, such as ducks and wet doornobs. It may be related to her negativity. (See What I Hate.) *Jade can sleep during a war, as revealed in Locked Up. This is evidence of her dark personality. *It is mentioned in the TheSlap video "Jade With Tots: Part Two" that her father has a "new wife". *Jade is the captain of the ping pong team in Hollywood Arts in The Great Ping Pong Scam, although she is never seen playing ping pong against anyone before. *Jade is the only one who's not afraid of Helen, the new Hollywood Arts principal. *Jade seems to like making up her own script for plays that is either dark or scary. (Shown in Wok Star, Helen Back Again, and Prom Wrecker.) In Fandom Most fans such as Bade, Cade, Jori, Rade, Jandré, Sade, etc. Shippers, believe that she's just insecure and has a sensitive side that she only shows to Beck (or Tori, or Robbie, or Andre, or Cat, etc.), and that there is room for character growth. Many of these shippers believe that her dark attitude is because of neglect or abuse of some kind from her family or a bad childhood experience, and acts as a defense mechanism to keep people from getting close to her. This can be supported by her complicated relationship with her father, as shown in Wok Star. However, some fans of the show think that Jade is mean, overly possessive, controlling, jealous, nasty, possibly evil, a bully, and undeserving of being with anyone. These opposing opinions are the source of many a disagreement on fandoms. Jade's Gallery Click here to view Jade's Gallery. West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade